The detection of multiple analytes often requires the use of multiple signals or multiple reactions, spots, or wells to determine if a sample has multiple analytes. This can complicate interpretation and, in cases where an adulterant is classified as having two or more detectable characteristics, can make identification challenging for the end-user. Thus, to simplify and provide a consolidated qualitative report to the end-user, there is a need for methods and compositions that enable the detection of multiple analytes in a sample with a single signal. The present invention satisfies this need and others.